Just Another Day
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: It was just another day, until Alex decided to let her snarky side out to play...


Hee hee, this is just some funny BAness kind of stuff... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: They ain't mine. I've wished upon a star and asked a genie, but I still didn't get 'em! Dang it!

This strange, funny little story is dedicated to Paige, for helping out and listening to my nutty rambling. Here ya go!

Alex watched, mesmerized, as Bobby's Adam's apple bobbed up and down under the scruff that covered his cheeks and neck. He didn't seem to notice her staring, the file in front of him claiming his complete attention.

_Damn it!_ she thought as she wiped a small amount of drool from the corner of her mouth. Why does he have to look so freaking hot? _Why can't I stop thinking about taking him right here in the middle of the squadroom?… Damn it, more drool!_ She inconspicuously wiped her mouth again, then looked at her computer in a vain attempt to appear to be working.

Every once in a while, she looked up in hopes to catch Bobby's eye, but her attempts were unsuccessful. Finally she hoped to communicate with him telepathically, and make him look at her. _Come on, Bobby,_ she thought as she chewed on her pencil. _Look at me! Hey, I'm right here! Might as well hang a sign around my neck that says, Property of Robert O. Goren, cause I'm not going anywhere! Look at me!_

He rose to his feet and walked around their desks, pausing long enough to pick up her coffee mug to refill it with coffee. _Considerate bastard,_ she thought as he walked away. She craned her neck and watched as he walked away, her already precariously balanced chair beginning to wobble.

Before she could catch herself, the chair dipped and dumped her unceremoniously onto the floor, and she yelped as her head made contact with the edge of a desk. Dazed, she laid sprawled on the floor, and around her she could hear the concerned voices of the other detectives. She jumped and groaned when she felt her head being lifted up, and she was surprised to realize that her head was being carefully cradled in someone's lap. But not just anyone's lap. No, it was the lap of her god, her warm and good smelling god. She could hear him talking to her, but she couldn't quite understand what he was saying.

_Mm, so this is what it's like to be in heaven… In Bobby's lap and surrounded by Bobby smell. Excuse me if I drool._ Her mind cleared a little, and she slowly started to understand what was being said around her.

"Should we call a bus?"

"Is she okay?"

"Somebody get me some napkins, damn it!" There was her god again, but why did he sound so panicked? It was just a little fall. She tried to move her head, but moaned as she was rewarded with a blinding pain in her head. Gentle hands grasped her shoulders and firmly held her in place, and she fought to open her eyes.

"Just relax, Eames," Bobby cooed, and she groaned and weakly batted at his hands as he carefully pressed a napkin against her head. She brought up one shaking hand against her head, and was surprised to see the blood that covered her fingertips. She looked up at him, and the concern and worry that was written on his handsome features, and she thought, _Oh yes, Bobby. Poor little Eames- ow! This hurts_. She groaned softly again, and she smirked inwardly at the worry and concern that dripped from his voice.

"Don't move… Alex. Just relax, okay? You've got a nasty bump on your head," he murmured, and she allowed her eyes to flicker open a little again.

"Bobby?" She made her voice sound weak and small, even though it wasn't hard to do. She squinted, and one large hand gently stroked her cheek, nearly evoking a purr from her small mouth. _Mm, Bobby smell and he's touching me! Yup, I've died and gone to heaven._

"Yeah, Eames, it's me." _Oh no you don't, pal. Don't even think about calling me by my last name while my head is dangerously close to- Shut up!_ He sounded painfully worried, and she took a chance by pretending to fumble around for his hand, and he allowed her to take it and squeeze it. "Do you think you can stand up?" he asked softly, and she nodded and attempted to push herself to her feet. He watched her like a hawk, his hand hovering in air in case she started to fall.

Suddenly her snarkiness was gone, and the room began spinning as she felt herself fall. But instead of the cold floor rushing up to greet her, she felt herself land safely in her partner's strong arms.

"That's it, I'm taking her to the hospital," Bobby stated, sweeping her up in his arms and holding her against his chest. No one argued with the mountain of a detective.

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

"Eames, get your ass back in that bed!" Bobby shouted from the kitchen, and Alex's mouth dropped in surprise. She was certain that she hadn't made a sound…

_The man must have a partner sense or something,_ she thought as she climbed back into his big bed. Not that she wasn't fully enjoying being pampered and surrounded by the wonderful Bobby smell, and being woken up by her god, but the mother hen bit was getting just a little old.

She sank back into the thick and fluffy pillows and crossed her arms over her chest, but her smile reappeared as Bobby walked into the room with a tray. She watched as he carefully placed it on her lap, then handed her her favorite soda, the one he only kept around for her.

"Careful, Goren, I could get used to this," she teased as she dug into her food. _I could very easily get very used to this, and some other things…_

"Thinking about something interesting?" he asked lightly, and she realized that her mouth was hanging open.

_It's now or never, Eames. Sink or swim. Speak now or- Oh just shut up and kiss him!_ With a grin, she pushed the tray away and leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Bobby's neck. He let out a small noise of surprise as she pressed her lips to his, but he quickly sank into the kiss. She tightened her arms around him and pulled him down into the bed with her, giggling as she thought, _Okay, so maybe today wasn't a total waste after all…_

The End

A/N: Hee hee, so what'd ya'll think? I've never really written stuff where Eames has internal discussions, so I hope I did okay. Thanks for reading, and please remember to review!


End file.
